Talk:Enigma
It is true...IDK all the details but the Elder tongue is a partially psychic language. The Dark Eldar's way of speaking their language despite their psychic power practically completely dying off still holds trace amounts of psychic power. But that said, ghost this is a Lacrymole if it devoured a eldar it would be possible so long as he was in that Eldar's form the whole few hours he could hold said form. Lacrymole's are short period perfect mimics.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ...1) mimicing physical manerisms isn't that rediculus, 2) well duh they DE are more psychic eldar have no nerve endings in their bodies if they were not then they'd be dead 3) why are you getting all defensive, worried that there might be a race in 40K who arn't completely outshined by the screw-ups who made slaanesh? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Children please! I'm flattered that you started this debate on this talk page, but this is getting rediculous. I'm sorry Ghost, but I'm siding with Plague on this one. Shouldn't a Lacrymole, one that has lived millenia for that matter, be able to do at the very least a convicing impersonation? 40kfan (talk) 22:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Eldar_Lexicon "'The Eldar Language is highly advanced and almost impossible to understand for lesser races. Many references draw upon the Eldar psyche, mythical figures, and long-lost events. The Eldar also communicate with pose and gesture, it is possible for two Eldar to have full conversations without saying a word to one another Just thought I should point that out Orkmarine 22:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Then how come in the book ''Angel Exterminatus ''the Primarch Perturabo could speak Eldar fluently? 40kfan (talk) 22:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Probably because he's a Primarch. And I dont beleive fanon characters are allowed to be as good as Primarchs. Orkmarine 22:08, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay well Enigma can do pretty convincing impersonation, and considering it isn't human... seems like it could at the very least be somewhat fluent in the Eldar's language. 40kfan (talk) 22:16, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Ghost makes some good points. A Lacrymole can take on the appearance and mannerisms of it's victims, but it can't change it's mental landscape into that of an eldar, which is necessary to fully master the Eldar language. It could learn the verbal, and maybe the body language parts of the language, but not the psychic part. Plus it doesn't learn everything just from feeding. To a proper eldar Enigma's attempts at the langauge would probably give him away. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, Supa has spoken. The debate is over. 40kfan (talk) 22:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) the only thing he wouldn't be able to mimic would be the psychic portion. thus far only the most powerful of psychic Inquisitors have been able get that part down. sadly said inquisitor can quite litterally never get the physical part down no matter how much he wished, somehting about having no legs. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC)